<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cards Against Freedom Pals by Spaceknight93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887318">Cards Against Freedom Pals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceknight93/pseuds/Spaceknight93'>Spaceknight93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Satire, South Park: The Fractured But Whole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceknight93/pseuds/Spaceknight93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place after South Park: The Fractured but Whole with some slight AU elements) With the whole Mitch Conner fiasco behind them and Cartman serving a very very long Juvenile Hall/Prison sentence for his crimes, the Freedom Pals decide to celebrate their victory by holding a party in their base. During the Celebration, the New Kid, Anthony (a.k.a. Powerhouse), brings a card game that he plans to introduce his friends to. A game known as...CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY!</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, hilarity ensues...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cards Against Freedom Pals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The humor of this game is purely satire and is not meant to be taken seriously Apologies if any of the game questions and answers are a bit controversial or may seem offensive. To be fair, this IS South Park after all.<br/>More chapter will be added later on...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was six hours after Mitch Conner's "death". The Coon (Cartman) "killed off" Mitch Conner after his plan was exposed. Now normally, things would go back to the way they were, if it weren't for something almost nobody expected to happen.<br/>
Over the past few days, the New Kid, Anthony,  had struck a deal with Mayor McDaniels. The mayor knew bad stuff was going on in South Park, but was powerless to stop it thanks to both Mitch Conner drugging the local populace with cat urine and the local Police Force commiting hate crimes against the town's African American populace.<br/>
So, the Mayor turned to outside help. She hired a Detective from Denver and asked "the Farting Vigilante" (Anthony) to help save the town. If he helped take down the crime waves and sent her and the detective any evidence he found, they would use all the resources at their disposal to bring the culprits to justice and fix the town once and for all.</p><p>  The Farting Vigilante, or as he called himself, Powerhouse, agreed to the deal and sent everything he found to them, ranging from the stolen cats to Mitch Conner's sick cloning experiments. Powerhouse even brought Call Girl (Wendy Testaburger) Professor Chaos ( Butters Stotch)  and Mysterion (Kenny McCormick) into the deal. Working together, the heroes (and former villain) sent everything they had to the detective and whom then proceeded to arrest Cartman right after the "death" of Mitch Conner, despite the fat boy's protests and curses. The last time the Freedom Pals saw the Coon, he was handcuffed in the back of Officer Barbrady's police car being driven away. They wouldn't be seeing him for a long long time...<br/>
Not only that, but the Denver Police force arrived to escort everyone who had been cheesing to the hospital to get detoxed (and send Randy Marsh to rehab).<br/>
In celebration of saving the town (and never seeing Cartman again), the Freedom Pals decided to throw a party in their base in Tupperware's (Token's) basement. There was loud music, snacks, barbeque, video games,  and board games.<br/>
At that very moment, Anthony was sitting at the table with Human Kite (Kyle), Toolshed (Stan), Professor Chaos and Mysterion. Anthony had brought a game that he wanted to play with them for a long time.<br/>
"So what's this game called again?" Stan asked as Anthony opened a rectangular black box. "It's called Cards Against Humanity," Anthony answered as he got the cards out. "It's a fill-in-the-blank/answer-the-question type of game. Each person takes turns reading a black card while the rest of the group answers the black card with one of their ten white cards." "Sounds simple enough," Kyle said, "How do you score points?" "The card picker, known as the Card Czar, decides which white card is the funniest and gives the black card to whomever had the winning white card."<br/>
Anthony watched as his friends picked up their white cards and looked at their answers...</p><p> </p><p>  Their reactions were hilarious!</p><p> Kenny burst out laughing, almost falling out of his seat. Poor Butters went wide eyes and said, "Oh hamburgers!!" Stan had a big smirk on his face and Kyle just silently stared at his cards in utter shock! "Wh.. what the fuck!?" He finally said. Kenny finally managed to stop laughing and leaned over to pat Anthony on the back. " Now, THIS is my kind of game!" He said happily. "I taught you well, Tony! I taught you well!"<br/>
Anthony smiled proudly at his best friend. "Thanks man," he said, " I know you'll love it." He then turned his attention to the others. "Ok," he started, "who wants to go first?"</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>